


Farewell, Mr. Archaeopteryx

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [3]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Death, Gen, Sadness, Time machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has a deadly obsession...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Mr. Archaeopteryx

**-Song Fic-**

**Song: Archaeopteryx by Lemon Demon**

Robin was flipping through his numerous books when he finally found the right one. An old book of fossils. An Archaeopteryx. Robin grinned and looked at the bird. It was beautiful! It was a shame that it was now extinct.

_Saw him in a book of fossils_

_Dancing with some old Apostles._

_I think if I went back in time,_

_He'd be there, alive._

_Root of all my jealousy._

 Robin wished with all of his might that he could see that wonderful creature up close. He wanted to be friends with the Archaeopteryx. He then heard Harry call from downstairs, “Robin, it’s almost time for dinner!”

Robin sighed and said, “Alright, I’ll be there in a moment!”

Grounded in my devastation,  
I can't get no aviation.  
Up in the sky, his grandchildren fly.  
I don't sing, I sigh.

Robin went to the kitchen, going and getting the cups. Manny came downstairs, laughing lightly as he said “Robin, look what I drew for you!”

Robin smiled lightly and looked at the picture that Manny held up to him. He took it and saw that it was a green bird with the word “Robin” above it. Robin chuckled lightly before saying, “That’s very cute, thank you.”

Manny grinned, happy that he made Robin proud.

_Tell the Archaeopteryx,_

_That I never wanted this._

_Featherhead metropolis._

_Liar liar, wings on fire_.

Harry was cooking and walked over a few steps from behind Robin. He examined it from over the green haired teen’s shoulder and chuckled, saying, “That’s a great drawing, Manny.” While smiling. Manny grinned, saying, “Thanks!” Harry nodded, saying, “I’ll put it up on the fridge.” and did so, Manny smiling happily.They then sat down, dinner ready. They were having turkey, mashed potatoes, corn. They would have ice cream for dessert. Manny was excited for the ice cream and thanked Harry was he set full plates onto the table. Robin thanked him as well, the quiet, unnaturally redhead smiling lightly and nodding before sitting down as well.

  _When it's fast approaching winter_

_And I eat my turkey dinner,_

_Tickles of hate, they rattle my cage_

_And evolve to rage._

_This is when I make a choice._

Robin started to eat, his mind somewhere else besides the kitchen table. Manny ate and swallowed before asking, “Harry, if Robin eats turkey, does that make him a cannibal?”

Harry shook his head and said, “We don’t talk about that at the table, remember?”

Manny said, “Oh yeah.” and nodded before going back to eating dinner. Robin was thinking of the Archaeopteryx, saying, “You think he really was the first of his kind?”

The sound of silverware clattering was heard, Harry looking at Robin in disapproval. Robin huffed as Harry frowned and said,, “Robin, I told you to stop that obsession.”

Robin said, “It’s not an obsession! I just can’t help but want to know, Harry!”

Manny was just sitting there, not liking it when his “brothers” fought. Harry said “No, I don't like this, you need to just let that stupid bird go!”

Robin stood from his spot and narrowed his eyes, saying, “Shut up, Harry, you don’t understand!” before stomping up to his room.

Harry gritted his teeth before yelling, “Well it seems like I don’t understand anything anymore!”

  _I will build a time contraption._

_I will start a chain reaction._

_Know what I think I'm going to do?_

_I am going to…_

 Robin stomped up the stairs and slammed his door. That was it. He hated Harry! He never let him do anything he wanted to! He decided it was time to finish his project. He was going to make a time machine and go back to see his beloved Archaeopteryx! Why couldn’t Harry just let him have this? Robin just wanted to see this beautiful bird! He ran to the basement and went deep in it, to reveal the contraption he had secretly been working on. He was almost done with it too. He was hesitant about using it because he didn’t know if it was worth the risks and possibly never seeing Harry and Manny again. But now he didn’t care, anger taking over all reason in his calculated mind.

_Tell the Archaeopteryx_

_That I never wanted this_

_Featherhead metropolis._

_Liar liar, wings on fire._

Robin finished his machine and huffed, turning the switch. It came to life, lights blinking and hissing with smoke. He smiled in triumph, looking at the machine. He tapped the colorful buttons with care as he thought things over once more. He decided this was it, he needed to leave. Robin grunted, opening the door and getting in. He slipping the helmet on and dialing the year. 2040 BC. Robin smiled lightly and started the contraption. He was excited, grinning. He had no idea of the destruction he would cause to his loved ones. With a sudden sputter, the machine clicked and zapped away, causing a terrible rumble in the foundation of the red house. Robin gasped and fell. Harry gripped the side of the table, making his way to Manny. Manny thought it was an earthquake and ran to Harry’s arms. Harry held him tight and tried to call for Robin over the noise. Robin obviously could not hear and tried to stabilize the time traveling device The machine couldn’t take it and was destroyed in a grand combustion. The explosion took out half of the countryside, Robin, of course, never making it to his Archaeopteryx.

_Now the clock ticks,_

_And I hope this will fix_

_All the present bird tricks._  

_Farewell, Mr. Archaeopteryx._

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> XD I have no idea what I just wrote!


End file.
